


Potatoes In My Pockets

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Funny, Hetalia, Humor, M/M, Manga, One-Shot, Potatoes, Slight GerIta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: This is just something that I witnessed (me being Japan and my grandpa being Germany). It was seriously the funniest thing that happened to me to this day.





	Potatoes In My Pockets

Kiku laid on a leather couch, reading manga. He was sharing a house with his fellow allies and right now, he was home alone waiting for them to get back from watching a ball game. He figured Feliciano only went with Ludwig because he wanted to go on a date. Things were calm and he liked it, but he did miss their company a little bit. But don’t tell them that. Soon enough, Feliciano ran in, announcing his presence. “How was it, Feli?” Kiku asked, glancing up from his manga.

 

The Italian ran over and sat on the other couch, bouncing excitedly. “It was great! I didn’t realize Alfred was so good at playing basketball! Matthew is pretty good too, after all, he did make the sport.” They both turned their heads when Ludwig came in, Kiku preparing to ask  _ him  _ how he liked it when the German suddenly tripped on the stairs.

 

It all happened in slow motion to Kiku, Ludwig tripped over the stairs, mini potatoes tumbling out of his pockets, then he stood up, cleared his throat, and picked them up, after which, placing them back into his pockets. Kiku was snapped out of his confused stupor when the sound of Feliciano falling off the couch, laughing echoed around the room. 

 

Ludwig looked at them, a confused expression on his face as if he was saying “What?”. Kiku started laughing too, until tears streamed down his face, Feliciano doing the same. Ludwig shook his head at them and just placed his potatoes on the counter. 

 

That was the hardest Kiku ever laughed in his life.


End file.
